Hand Of Blood
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [Sekuel Fever dan Tears Don't Fall] Dia meminta maaf padaku. Secara logis dan perasaan mungkin aku seharusnya mengalami trauma. Tapi tidak, rasa cinta dan kepercayaan yang sebenarnya pernah dikhianatinya mengalahkan rasa traumaku. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia melakukannya lagi. Bukan terhadapku—tapi orangtuanya. Hanya untuk menikahiku./ Mind to RnR?


A/N:

Aku bukan pemuas hasrat kalian yang apa-apa harus ngikutin kemauan kalian, ini fic aku dan aku tahu kok fic aku hancur. Namanya juga experimental fic.

_I just tried something new._ Kalau lemon asem so sweet gitu kan kayaknya udah biasa, nah gimana kalo dipadukan sedikit dengan kekerasan dan pelecehan. Ya gitu aja.

_To all who judging me, thank you very much. Nobody's perfect_. Secara logika juga gue masih newbie. Ijazah aja belum dapet. Mohon dimaklumi kesalahan-kesalahan dalam plot maupun pengkarakteran.

* * *

**Hand Of Blood**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku mengguncangkan bahunya pelan. Pria yang masih tertidur membelakangiku ini sama sekali tak merespon. Suara dengkuran halusnya masih dapat kudengar di kamar besar yang sunyi ini. Apa suaraku kurang keras?

Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, dan sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Dia berbalik arah menghadapku. Matanya masih terpejam, belum mau kembali ke dunia realita yang berjarak jutaan kilometer dari alam mimpi—bahkan mungkin jaraknya tidak terhitung.

Setelah beberapa kali kutepuk pipinya, dia akhirnya bangun dengan muka kusut dan kantung mata menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia menyingkap selimutnya tanpa menghiraukanku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sini.

Aku masih berdiri di pinggir ranjang, menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiga menit kemudian, dia keluar dengan wajahnya yang basah. "Sarapannya sudah kusiapkan." Aku menghadap ranjang dan segera merapikannya. Dapat kurasakan Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aku menoleh tepat ketika kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Ya, dia sudah pergi ke meja makan. Mungkin untuk sarapan, atau kalau dia sedang tidak ingin dia akan membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kamarnya sudah cukup rapi, aku keluar. Kudapati ia tengah menatap kosong sepiring nasi goreng buatanku yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku menghampirinya dan segera duduk di hadapannya. Tepat di depanku juga terdapat sepiring nasi goreng—bedanya aku memakai timun, dia tomat—yang tidak sebanyak yang ada di piring di depan Sasuke.

Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan mendalam. "Maaf," suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih saat diolah menjadi impuls dan dibawa ke otakku, "aku ingin membuat jarak."

Aku terkejut, mataku mengerjap tak percaya sementara hatiku memanas. "Maksudmu, kita... berakhir?" sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Karena kalau dibilang putus, putus atas hubungan apa?

Dia menggeleng dan menunduk. Kulihat tangannya mulai melemas, menempelkan telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat itu di atas taplak meja. "Aku takut menyakitimu."

Demi Tuhan! Pemuda ini selalu bisa membuatku tersentuh. Aku sama sekali tidak mengalami trauma setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menimpaku gara-gara dirinya. Aku mengerti, obsesinya padaku terlalu besar sampai-sampai menyakiti aku yang menjadi obsesinya itu sendiri.

Aku meraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat. "Aku mengerti," ucapku disertai anggukan. "Aku yakin, kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tak percaya. Mungkin yang ada dipikirannya adalah _Gadis ini baik atau bodoh? Aku yang sekejam ini dapat dimaafkan dengan mudah olehnya._

Dia tak kunjung bicara. Lama sudah ia menatap mataku. Pada akhirnya ia pun buka suara. "Apa menurutmu aku adalah psikopat?"

Aku tercenung sejenak, kutatap dalam-dalam mata sehitam batu _onyx _yang masih meminta jawaban itu. Aku menggeleng, "Terkadang orang bisa menjadi berbahaya bila menyangkut sesuatu yang penting baginya." Kalau begitu, bukankah aku adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya?

Kulihat jakunnya bergerak turun, sepertinya dia menelan ludah. "Kau penting. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirku. Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya. Segera kupeluknya dengan erat. "Kendalikan emosimu." Ucapku pelan ditelinganya.

Kurasakan lengannya yang berada di pundakku bergerak dengan ragu. Pada akhirnya ia balas memelukku. Dia pun menopang dagunya di bahu kiriku. "Terima kasih."

Saku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Sarapan, lalu mandi. Kau sudah harus berangkat jam sembilan, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku membuat jarak di antara kami, memberinya kesempatan untuk sarapan. "Aku ada di ruang tamu kalau kau membutuhkanku." Ucapku sambil berlalu.

Dia tak membiarkanku melangkah barang satu langkahpun. Tangannya meraih lenganku dan dicengkram pelan. "Kau harus sarapan."

Mau tak mau aku kembali duduk di kursi. Aku sudah paham bahwa keinginannya tidak bisa dibantah. Aku yakin sejak dulu keinginan materialnya selalu terpenuhi. Aku menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutku, sesekali melirik Sasuke yang ada di depanku.

_Syukurlah, dia mulai bersikap biasa seperti dulu_.

* * *

**Cklek **

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari televisi yang menampilkan acara memasak itu ke arah pintu. Di sana, pria itu berdiri dengan sebuah tas yang digenggamnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut, namun penampilannya masih terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam dan dasi merahnya.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendekat dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Dia segera duduk di sebelahku dan melepaskan sepatu kulitnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanyaku seraya menggerakkan tanganku untuk melepaskan dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja di balik jas hitamnya.

"Buruk. Salah satu perusahaan menarik sahamnya, walaupun saham mereka kurang dari lima persen." Sasuke membuka jasnya dengan kasar, mungkin sudah gerah memakai pakaian itu sejak pagi tadi. Sebenarnya lima persen dari saham perusahaan Uchiha tak dapat dibilang kecil. Semakin besar perusahaannya, semakin besar pula nilai satu persen saham perusahaan tersebut.

"Akan kusiapkan air panas kalau kau mau." Tawarku padanya yang menyandarkan punggung di sofa.

Dia menggeleng, "Cukup istirahat sebentar." Uchiha selalu memaksakan diri. Dia memejamkan matanya pipinya kini semakin tirus, mungkin karena bekerja terlalu berat. Bibir tipis itu mengatup rapat dan sedikit kering.

Aku berdiri, hendak menyiapkan sebuah kudapan sore untuknya. Melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan itu, aku membungkuk dan mendekatinya.

Cup!

Matanya terbuka dan segera saja menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Aku tersenyum, "Sedikit ciuman takkan menyakitiku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapku seolah menyangkal semua opininya yang menurutku tidak terlalu masuk akal. Dia takkan menyakitiku lagi, aku yakin.

Dia masih terdiam membisu di sana. Pupil matanya mulai mengecil—tidak sebesar saat dia baru membuka mata tadi. Kupikir dia masih ragu dengan perkataanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekat lagi kepadanya. Kukecup pelan bibir tipisnya lalu melepasnya. "Percayalah, kau takkan menyakitiku." Aku membelai lembut anak rambut yang menjuntai di pinggir wajahnya.

Kulihat dia terpejam dan menikmatinya. Terkadang pemuda ini bisa menjadi cuek, baik dan lembut, terkadang juga penuh keraguan dan ketakutan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, membuat hidung kami bersentuhan, namun hanya sampai di situ.

Tak kuduga, dia merespon. Dia mengecup bibirku pelan walaupun masih ada keraguan dalam pergerakannya itu. Kurasakan tangannya bergerak meraih tengkukku dan menariknya agar lebih mendekat.

Aku tersenyum dan menghentikannya, lalu memilih duduk di pangkuannya. Kutatap mata kelamnya yang masih sarat akan keraguan. "Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu yang dulu." Ucapku seraya membelai pipi tirusnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya pelan, wajahnya bergerak sampai hidung mancungnya menyentuh pipiku. Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam, setelah itu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Rasa hangat menerpa pipiku ketika ia melakukannya.

"Hn." Dia bergumam dengan segala makna ambigu yang tertera di dalam dua huruf itu. Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggangku dan merengkuh tubuhku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu tegapnya. Aroma maskulinnya masih sama seperti kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia dulu yang suka memerintahku dan sedikit memaksaku. Ya, aku suka dia yang seperti itu. Aku menyukai Sasuke Uchiha yang egois, percaya diri, angkuh, sombong dan kejam. Bukan seorang Sasuke yang rendah diri dan diliputi kesalahan di masa lalu seperti ini.

"_Ne, _Saku..."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya ketika mendengar suaranya melantunkan namaku. "Hm?"

Matanya sayu, dia mendekat dan menciumku dengan lembut. Tangannya terus saja bergerak mengelus pipiku, membuatku sedikit merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mmh.." aku meraih rambut belakangnya dan menjambaknya sedikit. Kupejamkan erat-erat mataku, membiarkan insting dan hatiku yang mulai beraksi.

Dia semakin berani. Setelah membuatku cukup terengah-engah kelelahan menghadapi kecupan lembutnya, kini ia beraksi mencium leherku. Lembut atau ganas sama saja bagiku. Dia selalu istimewa dan membuat gairahku seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Ungh~ Sasuke-_kun_h..." Aku hendak memundurkan badanku ketika ia tiba-tiba semakin turun ke kerah bajuku, namun tangannya lebih dulu meraih pinggangku dan kembali menarikku agar lebih mendekat.

Ia tak diam. Lidahnya bermain-main di belahan dadaku, membuat rasa geli yang tertahan terus saja menghujamiku. Sialan! Aku yakin setelah ini kami takkan berhenti.

"Sssh... Sasu~" Aku kembali menjambak pelan rambut belakangnya.

BRUKK

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tubuhku telah terhempas dan berbaring di sofa, dengan dia berada di atasku. Aku yang masih terkejut lantas hanya menatapnya yang juga menatapku. Bibirnya terbuka seolah hendak berkata sesuatu.

Aku segera menarik tengkuknya dan memeluknya sebelum ia angkat bicara. Aku mendekati telinganya dan berbisik dengan lirih. "Seluruhnya yang ada di tubuhku adalah milikmu. Itu jawabannya jika kau ingin bertanya apa kau boleh melanjutkannya." Ucapku dengan lugas.

Dia mengecup pundakku. "Hn." Kedua tangannya bergerak lebih ke bawah dan memegangi ujung kaosku. Dia menariknya perlahan ke atas dan mulai memainkan sesuatu yang ada di baliknya.

"Ahh~ Ssshh..."

_Sial! Ingatkan aku untuk membersihkan sofa nanti!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ Sasuhh... Sssh..."

Gerakan pinggul pemuda itu semakin cepat, diiringi desahan erotis yang dilantunkan oleh Sakura yang juga semakin keras. Sasuke tak berhenti memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya guna mencapai klimaksnya yang entah keberapa. Bukit kembar Sakura yang terus bergesekan dengan dadanya ketika Ia bergerak pun menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri yang malah menambah gairahnya.

Satu kali sentakan, kejantanan pemuda itu tertanam sepenuhnya sampai menyentuh mulut rahim Sakura. Seiringan dengan itu pula cairan putih kental miliknya segera membanjiri kewanitaan milik wanitanya itu.

"Sasuhh~" Sakura memohon dengan suara lirih yang menurut Sasuke cukup menggoda. Ia menggapai tengkuk pemuda itu dan memeluknya. "Hentikan..." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura. Diraihnya pinggang Sakura, sementara kaki gadis itu sudah melingkari pinggangnya sejak beberapa jam tadi. Ia pun mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kini bermandikan peluh dan sedikit cairan cinta mereka berdua.

Sasuke menaikkan _bed cover _untuk menutupi tubuh mungil wanita di sampingnya sementara dirinya sendiri berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan menghadap Sasuke. Ditatapnya pemuda yang terpaut usia empat tahun dengannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi membolos kerja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Siapapun pasti memilih berada di rumah bersama wanitanya ketimbang berkutat dengan berkas dan map yang setiap saat berdatangan ke meja kantor. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, meskipun ia tak mengutarakannya langsung kepada Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula menopang kepalanya sendiri kini bergerak menuju kepala Sakura. Diselipkannya tangannya di antara rambut-rambut Sakura. Ia pun mendekat dan merengkuh wanitanya. "Hn." Ucapnya sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah memejamkan mata.

"Hn." Sasuke masih tak membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap wajah imut Sakura dengan tatapan mendalam.

_Pacar? Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar itu. _

_Tunangan? Mereka tak pernah menautkan sebuah cincin di jari-jari mereka._

_Suami-istri? Mereka tak pernah berjalan dengan anggun dan berkharisma menuju altar gereja, dimana pendeta sudah menunggu mereka untuk mengucapkan ikrar._

"Kau calon istriku."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, kita—"

"Besok kita ke orangtuaku. Tidurlah dan jangan membuat aku marah!" titah Sasuke dengan cepat, agar Sakura tak dapat menyela ucapannya.

Dengan rasa yang mengganjal di hati, Sakura pun akhirnya memilih mengalah dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk hari esok yang indah—atau bisa jadi sebaliknya.

_Bertemu orangtua Sasuke adalah hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbayangkan._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura kini duduk gelisah di atas sofa mewah berwarna merah tua. Tatapan mengintimidasi sekaligus meremehkan dapat dirasakannya dari kedua manusia paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya dengan meja kaca besar yang menjadi penghalangnya.

"Kami tidak setuju."

Sakura menggenggam erat rok selututnya ketika mendengar suara wanita itu mengisi keheningan ruangan mewah ini.

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian, bukan meminta restu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin ke dalam genggamannya.

Rahang Uchiha Fugaku mengeras. "Anak macam apa kau ini! Kau seharusnya seperi Itachi—"

Sasuke bangkit, "AKU BUKAN ITACHI! JANGAN MEMBANDINGKANKU DENGANNYA!" bentaknya pada ayah kandungnya itu.

Fugaku melotot marah. "Dasar tak tahu diuntung, kau dibesarkan di keluarga terpandang tapi memilih seorang pelacur untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu!"

"Kami tak merestuimu, Sasuke. Kau bisa menikahi Hinata kalau kau mau, kenapa harus gadis kotor ini."

PLAKK

Sakura tanpa sadar menampar Mikoto Uchiha—yang seharusnya dihormatinya apabila dia ingin mendapatkan restu dari wanita itu, bukannya malah berperilaku tidak sopan kepadanya. "Saya belum pernah disentuh siapapun. Saya dibeli Sasuke, dia yang mengambil keperawanan saya. Bukankah itu setimpal jika ini dibilang pertanggung jawaban?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Dapat dilihatnya mata Mikoto berkilat marah, sementara tangan keriputnya memegangi pipinya yang habis ditampar Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum sinis, "Kau menjual keperawananmu. Bukan Sasuke yang memintanya, kan?!" Mikoto dengan cepat menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha yang terbuka lebar. "Keluar kalian dari rumahku! Dasar manusia laknat! Dan kau, Pelacur! Hidupmu takkan pernah bahagia bersama anakku."

PRANG!

Sasuke membanting vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik, membuat meja kaca sekaligus vas bunga itu pecah.

Fugaku makin naik pitam, dicengkramnya kerah baju anaknya itu dan dijunjungnya sampai ujung sepatu Sasuke tak menyentuh tanah. "Anak tak tahu diuntung."

Mata Sasuke berkilat marah. Emosinya kini sudah tak tertahankan semenjak Mikoto dan Fugaku menginterogasi Sakura, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berdusta saat menjawab apa yang mereka tanyakan. Sakura mengakui apa adanya kalau dia mantan pelacur.

BRUKK

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Fugaku kini terjatuh akibat dorongan Sasuke yang cukup kuat. Sasuke mengambil pecahan vas bunga paling besar, lalu menduduki perut ayahnya sendiri. Mikoto yang menatapnya segera saja menghampiri mereka.

"DIAM KAU!" Sasuke menangkis Mikoto, membuat ibu kandungnya itu terpental beberapa meter.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, Sasuke kembali mengulangi kebrutalannya lagi. Obsesinya terlalu tinggi. Ya, obsesi untuk memiliki dirinya.

"Kalau aku tak mendapat restu darimu, maka...

.

.

mati saja!"

CRATT

"HOEKK... OHOK..."

Fugaku memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, tak lama kemudian meregang nyawa, dengan pecahan vas bunga mahal yang menjadi senjata pencabut nyawanya itu tertancap di kerongkongannya.

"SASUKE... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Mikoto berteriak dan hendak menghampiri Fugaku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Malangnya lagi, anaknya yang seperti kerasukan jin jahat itu malah mencekik lehernya. "Sa... Sasuke..kk.." mata Mikoto melotot seketika ketika ia mulai sulit berbicara dan bernafas.

"MATILAH KALIAN!" Sasuke menggguncangkan leher ibunya itu dengan kejam.

Mikoto sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang berdiri terpaku menyaksikan kejadian pembunuhan itu. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan air mata mengalir melintasi pipinya.

BRUAKK

Sasuke dengan mudahnya membanting tubuh Mikoto ke bawah, membenturkan kepala Mikoto ke lantai marmer.

BRUAKK

BRUAKK

Hantaman ketiga terdengar lebih keras. Kepala Mikoto bocor, darah merembes keluar dari kepala wanita paruh baya itu. Mikoto tak lama kemudian meregang nyawa.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan. Tangannya masih berlumuran darah. Pemuda ini berbalik, mendapati calon istrinya meringkuk ketakutan seraya menyandar di dinding. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak dan mengeluarkan isakan.

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya. "Hiks.. Ku.. kumohon... jangan mendekat.." permintaan itu tak berpengaruh.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura yang masih ketakutan. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata gadis itu. Bukannya terhapus, malah menorehkan noda darah di pipi putih Sakura. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Aku ini... psikopat, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura yang masih bergetar ketakutan, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pergilah!"

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum tulus, tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di mansion besar milik orangtuanya. Rencana mereka untuk menikah itupun gagal total.

"Sa..." Sakura memandang nanar punggung pemuda itu yang makin lama makin mengecil.

"su..." pemuda itu benar-benar hilang dari penglihatannya.

"ke..." membawa pergi hatinya yang masih tertinggal di pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

_Carilah pria lain yang menyayangimu tanpa menyakitimu. Jangan cari yang seperti aku, kau akan menderita. Pergilah, jangan temui aku lagi. Temukanlah cinta sejatimu di luar sana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

* * *

"HAH.. HAH.."

Sakura kembali bermimpi buruk. Tentang peristiwa empat tahun silam, selalu itu terus yang menghantuinya tiap malam.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang tengah terbaring di sebelahnya. Tangan laki-laki itu mulai nakal, meraba-raba paha mulusnya.

Sakura menampik tangan pria itu, "Sudahlah, Gaara-_kun_. Kaubilang kau lelah akibat semalam. Tidurlah!'' Sakura menaikkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh Gaara. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Baju pengusaha terkenal bermarga Sabaku itu ikut dibereskannya, kemudian diletakkannya di dekat sofa.

Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan fisiknya yang kotor

_Seandainya saja batin juga bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan mandi..._

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sembilan pagi.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang disampirkan di bahunya. Suara benturan _high heels _dengan lantai rumah sakit terdengar jelas. Ia terus saja melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang ditujunya. Sepanjang koridor itu, beberapa orang berpenampilan tidak wajar sibuk bermain-main dengan mainan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Ada pula yang bermain kejar-kejaran meskipun ditinjau dari umur, mereka sudah tak pantas melakukan hal itu.

Ia berjalan menunduk, dan berhenti tepat ketika matanya menangkap sepasang kaki berada tak jauh darinya. Ia mendongak, menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa.. suke... –_kun_..."

.

.

_Sasuke Uchiha, menyerahkan diri ke polisi atas pengakuannya telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Untuk sampai saat ini, tersangka tak ingin mengaku motif apa yang menjadi alasan ia membunuh Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu. Ia mengajukan banding dan diterima. Namun, atas pilihannya sendiri, ia masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa sampai hatinya merasa tenang. Begitulah penuturannya kepada kepolisian._

.

.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu tak jauh beda dari empat tahun lalu. Hanya saja mungkin ia perlu bercukur sedikit. Tampangnya sedikit berantakan dengan kantung mata di wajahnya. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna _blue jeans _dan _skinny black jeans_ yang membuatnya tidak tampak seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. "Mau menjenguk siapa?"

Sungguh, itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang Sakura harapkan terlontar dari pemuda di depannya setelah empat tahun tak pernah bertemu. Sakura mengakui, bahwa ia tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang pemuda itu. Selama empat tahun itu pula ia menjenguk Sasuke ketika malam hari dan Sasuke telah terlelap sebelum ia mulai bekerja. Dia selalu menyuruh para perawat merahasiakan kedatangannya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bingung hendak menjawab apa. "A.. aku..." sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari perawat bahwa Sasuke akan keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa hari ini. Ia hendak menjemput Sasuke, namun ternyata semua itu tak semudah skenario yang ada di kepala Sakura.

"Pasien di kamar lima puluh enam sudah keluar. Lagipula ini belum malam hari, belum waktunya kau menjenguknya."

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke yang tak pernah berubah. "Selama ini.. kau tahu?"

"Hn."

Sakura menangis seketika itu juga. Ia menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Hiks.. cukup sudah membuatku menunggu selama empat tahun, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hiks.. aku.. aku tak bisa melupakanmu..."

Sasuke masih terdiam tak membalas pelukan Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada bahu Sakura. "Kau jadi pelacur lagi?" dirasakannya tubuh Sakura sempat menegang, setelah itu ia merasa bahwa Sakura mengangguk dalam dadanya.

Sasuke menarik bahu wanita itu, membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang carilah pria lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu dan jangan pernah temui aku?!" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

Sakura menunduk diam. Beberapa detik kemudian dirasakannya cengkraman Sasuke di bahunya mengendur. Sepersekian detik itu dia telah berganti posisi menjadi dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura kembali menangis di pelukan pemuda itu. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, seolah tak membiarkan pemuda ini hilang dari kehidupannya lagi.

"Hei.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya saja mengangguk di dada pemuda itu.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua.. puluh satu."

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura agar menghadapnya. "Maukah kugantikan empat tahun berlalu itu... dengan satu bulan di Hawaii?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Mungkin ia terlalu cerdas untuk mengetahui maksud ucapan Sasuke itu. Nyatanya, ia memang terlalu cerdas. "Tapi... bukankah kita harus berjalan ke altar dulu baru sebulan berada di Hawaii, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang sudah merona.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Dikantongi restu atau tidak, aku tetap menikahimu, Sakura."

**THE END**

* * *

_Special Thanks:  
Follower **Fever**_

_Favoriter **Fever**_

_Reader **Fever**_

_Reviewer **Fever**_

Follower **Tears Don't Fall**

Favoriter **Tears Don't Fall  
**

_Reader **Tears Don't Fall**_

_Reviewer **Tears Don't Fall  
**_

**AND YOU ALL READERS OF HAND OF BLOOD  
**


End file.
